uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-16: Shine On
Summary: '''Karolina stumbles upon a deal between thugs Moon Knight has been stalking, the thugs interest turns and Molly ends up joining the 'fun' '''Location: Washington Heights - New York Participants: Karolina Dean, Molly and Moon Knight Rating: PG-13 (Violence, language and drug references) Hours after sunset was always playtime for some 'heroes' Moon Knight was one such as these, it amazes him at times how easily it was to find trouble in most parts of New York, the downpour from the heavens right now made it easy to remain obscure but it also kept it hard to see, suspended above a cluttered alleyway by a cable he watches as three men engage in exchange of guns, money and drugs. Their laughter and shouts said this was rather casual and loud despite it's content, anyone walking by looks the other way people around here knew better than to go snooping around shady crowds in dark corners at night. At least the smart ones did. Skirting towards the men is one young blonde girl, with slightly dirty - but, otherwise brightly colored clothes, fairly flattering to her body. Karolina seems oblivious to the gang members or at least, wary enough of them to stay on the opposite side of the alleyway. Unfortunately, it's the quickest way home for her. The shady figure nearest Karolina had his back to her, unaware of her presence the leather vest he wore displayed some logo that announces he was some local biker and proud of it. He was shoving forward a bag full of assorted firearms. The group of them seemed quiet oblivous to Karolina for several seconds of her presence until she got closer, one guy who stylishly yet lamely was wearing glasses at night this same man was the one who would catch sight of her. "Hey fools, shut up - we got company." He said quickly, his glasses shoving up onto his forehead. His companion the drug dealer looks over as well, his face busting into a sneer. "Someone brought extra goods yo? Come here, let us get a better look at you." Moon Knight from his perch inwardly groans at a civilian getting involved, shifting his position to draw out two crescent shaped throwing discs. He would watch a moment, maybe the blonde would move along. That, at least, is the girl's intentions. She doesn't want anything to do with the gangsters. There's an almost exapserated sigh to her, "No thank you. I've gotta get going," she says. And, she does not make eye-contact with any of the men, but instead moves her paces forward, trying to simply get past them and get on with her night. "We don't deal in prostitutes." The biker would mutter. "Too much a hassle. Just gimme my money so I can get out of here." Shades chuckles, "Don't be so impatient, we got your money. I think my brother said show us what you got girl, that means he may have a crush on you, don't want to break his heart do you?" His brother as he was called was shoving himself in between Karolina's path and herself his arms outstretched. "We just wanna have a talk, maybe exchange digits." While he spoke the other would begin to walk around behind her trying to block her path in either direction. Their unseen watcher continues to study the trio and the girl, as they split up Moon Knight had to form a new attack route up, he wasn't bullet proof or superhuman anymore, this was a required. Quickly he lunges from where he's at to the very edge of a fire escape precariously hanging from it one arm and both legs supporting him, now, he was in position. Karolina's footsteps slow, and she seems not exactly scared, just, tired. She brushes her hair back, "Why do guys always have to be such jerks?" She asks, as if speaking to herself, as much as the small gang. "I don't have any digits to exchange. Just leave me alone, and let me get on with my night?" Reaching into his pocket the biker pulls out a cigarette and a lighter, flicking it on to watch with a bored expression while he begins to smoke. Both brothers were laughing in time with each other obviously on something. "Let me walk you home." The one without glasses reaches out grabbing for her arm. Surrounded by a few guys in an alleyway that was her shortcut to the little abandoned house that she and her new friend were currently holed up in, one just starting to grab her arm, Karolina looks less scared, than annoyed. Quietly, she tells the boys, "You really don't want to do that. Just let me go." It's a quiet plea, though the caped person that she doesn't see on the rooftops - Moon Knight, might realize in her voice while it is fear - it's not fear of the boys. It's fear, in some manner, of herself. A knife comes out in the left hand of the one who had moved at Karolina, "You're just asking for it chica, walking around alone in the dark looking so good. You came here looking for this, this is our turf we own everything around here, anything we see... is ours. Get me?" His brother 'Shades' was laughing still listening as his brother tried to sound witty or tough, whatever it was he was doing. "Yeah, be in your best to just go along with us, have some fun with it. We'll treat you real good." Trying to push the handsy boys away, Karolina makes one last attempt, apparently, to get away, "You don't want to do this," she insists, clearly attempting to avoid any sort of confrontation. "You're some sick fucks the two of you." Their arms dealer the Biker would comment, "Tell you what, I'll help you knock the bitch out so I can go home. Get this over with already." His cigarette balanced on his bottom lip he moved towards Karolina. The chatty one with the knife laughs and swings it out infront of Karolina's face, "See this? I'll gut you like a fish if you keep trying to run, where you going to go anyways? We'll run you down and find you. His brother was now moving up behind her getting ready to reach out and grab when something large and white crashed down onto him with bone breaking impact. The snapping noises were audible and ridiculously painful sounding as Moon Knight made his appearance, from his left hand two small blades shot out one sticking into the shoulder of the biker the other slicing out past Karolina's head almost clipping hair as it embedded itself into the other man's wrist with the knife. Okay, Karolina was pretty confident she could deal with the men previously - but as she's about to do something about it in her own fashion, ... chaos suddenly explodes. It freaks her out. And, suddenly there's an explosion of color in the nightsky; to Moon Knight, it might appear as if a cosmic gateway were appearing in the midst of the nightsky - hues of yellow, red, blue, green, interspersed with the starlight that dances across the nightsky and even in some legends are the Moon's Children. She pushes -out- with both her hands, colors flowing from her, shifting off her like a contrail of energy and within moments, the energy is literally bleeding, pouring out of her hands and shielding herself in a huge, nearly impenetrable forcefield. Falling asleep on a bus was a bad idea but after the afternoon's excitement, Molly was kinda tired. Feeling lazy, she took the bus and promptly fell asleep. The bus driver wasn't gonna wake her but she woke on her own and realized she wasn't near her flop. Sighing, she got off at the stop and has been walking since. At least she managed to score some food from that Convinience store and sweet, oh-so-stoned Deek. Molly walks along and then the riot of colors exploding from the alleyway up ahead is her first clue she's found of Karolina! The little girl screams "LUCY!!!" even as she breaks into a sprint for the alleyway. As she grabs the wall to turn her charge into the Alley, several pounds of brick shatter in her grip even as she comes into the scene. Gangers, a biker, and some costumed yabo definitely gets her attention. Molly gets that look on her face that Karolina knows so well. Someone's about to feel major pain from Bruiser. "Alright you jack-holes. Who wants a punch in the junk first?" She's 5 feet tall and looks malnourished at best, the ultra-cute black-cat face hat she wears with floppy ears doesn't make her at all intimidating. The man beneath Moon Knight's feet would release a whimpering plea as the other two had fallen back, one clutching his shoulder the other his wrist as blood in rivers streamed down it, the shining silver moon crest jutting from his forearm had been driven deep. Eyes were wide in terror as Karolina erupts into a kaleidoscope of bright colors, "She...shes a mutant!" The biker shouts. Moon Knight's cloak was drawn up over his eyes defensively on one forearm, quickly analyzing the girls colorful power, realizing it was not lashing out at him or the others. No time to hesitate and wait to see, action was required; these piles of filth and trash were to be punished, justice needed to be appeased. About to leap and kick off the wall a youthful voice would join the violence causing him to spin at the torso, cape billowing out catching sight of Molly, was there a school near here he didn't know about? The Biker pulls up a gun and takes aim on Moon Knight as the other man turns holding his wrist still begins to run the opposite direction. "Stop it!" Shouts the mutant-or-alien, whichever Karolina is. If people want to think she's a mutant? Sure. Of course, the brutal vigalente she's as upset at - or scared of, as the other gang members, even if some part of her is aware he's out to punish them. The violence is still - not something she's used to seeing. Or ever wants to get used to seeing. She drops the field, to fire a single aimed 'laser' from her finger tip right at the pointed gun towards Moon Knight. "I -told- you to leave me alone, you idiots," she says. Pause. Blink. "Molly?" Her laser fades, but hopefully did it's work. And for a moment, she's utterly distracted. "Molly?" She asks louder, "Molly!" "GUN!" Molly yells even as she leaps at the Biker. Covering far more distance in that leap than her tiny frame ever should be able to, Molly lands right in front of the Biker and lets him have a straight-armed punch right into his codpiece. Thats right, Bruiser just folded him around her tiny fist. While she's strong enough to throw busses across the county line from here, she's also very controlled. She hit him hard, yes, and he's likely gonna need to have some surgery to fix his ...*ahem*...bits there but he's definitely not gonna be a threat and probably gonna need major infusions of Viagra if he ever wants to enjoy the ladies again. The Biker's firearm melted and eyes widened further in horror as Rainbow Bright just disarmed him rather effectively, those same eyes would bug out to the point of blood vessels appearing on them as a wheeze escapes him the tiny teenager had just destroyed him in one manhood oblierating jab, toppling forward doubled over he fell to a twitching mess on the ground. Moon Knight was stunned but didn't let it keep him from moving, his task was at hand. A voice unheard to any but him was cracking up, //Oh I like her, now if she kills him perhaps I will have a new younger avatar// No reply was given as he leapt up and grabbed the bottom metal rungs of the fire escape and gymnast like tosses himself towards the man who was running away, a club swinging out of his hands to trip up the form dropping him in a crash to the cement before the Warrior-Priest of Khonshu landed ontop of him and began to beat him like a savage drumset. Sickening thumps soon heard as blood splattered white gloves. Giving a quick look around, Karolina suddenly rises up into the air, the contrail of her hair flowing behind her like a comet-tail of vibrant energy, "Please!" She implores Moon Knight, "Just let him go! He won't do it again," she continues, moving near the white-clad vigalante. Yes. She's pleading for mercy, for her attackers. Leaving her fallen foe where he lay, Molly turns and runs over to Karolina and the costumed dude. She looks him over and at the mess he's making of that Ganger's face and she says "Ya know...Lucy...we really need to get some meat in your diet. Lemme guess, dude was gonna try to rape you and the costumed weirdo dropped in to save your damsel-like butt and...yeah...girl you need some aggression lessons." She smirks at Karolina and then looks at Moon Knight before saying "When you get tired, freako, I can point ya at a buncha teenaged girls that were being forced to turn tricks by a Pimp. Pimp's probably in jail right now but he's probably gonna bail out less they can pin that murder on him. He tried to...recruit me so to say and I refused.....strenuously." She grins and looks back at the Biker. "Though not -that- strenuously." They wouldn't, not when he turned them into a puddle, he would make sure fear was instilled into them. //Kill him, kill him, appease me - stop being a pussy, I chose you for a reason, kill him// it wasn't Karolina's voice that had him slowing and soon stopping in the continued assault on the battered thug but that urging and his rebel streak against the Lunar Deity's appetites. Moon Knigh's hands flex crimson smeared gloves creak and clench as he turns to look at the two girls, who was he to preach what these men deserved to two pre-adults. What he knew was he wouldn't traumataize them further with further beatings or carving the crescent moon into their foreheads, not right now at least. "You both shouldn't be around here, not at these hours even if you are... metahumans." He wasn't about to say mutants, his experience said there was so much more out there. Wiping blood from his hands he picked up the truncheon then moved to gather up the thrown discs. Freako, the shoe fits he guesses not remarking on the pimp or added commentary of the younger looking of the two. Blinking some at Molly, Karolina just kind of stares at how much the other girl has changed, in her attitude, "I could've handled them," she insists, quietly. "There's no reason to cause more - of this." She looks torn, and she looks to Moon Knight. "Thank you. For your help." She frowns, clearly not liking to say those words, but she's always been polite. She flares, prettily upon the ground as she turns towards Molly again, smiling faintly. "It's good to see you. Really good. Missed you, Bruiser." Danger averted, she reaches out and wraps Karolina in a hug. Squeezing tightly now that she's found her friend. "I came to find you, Lucy. You left and I didn't want ya to be alone. You wasn't easy to find either, girl. Chance, luck, or fate but umm...we should probably not be here when the fuzz shows up, ya know. I ain't goin back in the system." She looks at the girl for a long moment and then over at the costumed guy. "You gonna try to put me back in foster care, freak? If so, I'ma gonna have to bust ya up some but I promise I won't nutshot ya. You done good by tryin to protect my friend here but I ain't gonna let ya put me or her back in a home without a fight." She actually stands in front of Karolina and raises her little fists and gives him her best Mean face. Again, the hat takes all the mean out of her look. A thank you? One that wasn't blithered out through tears. How uncommon, behind the mask he was frowning, something about this seemed off, what a bizarre night. Moon Knight felt almost as if he was intruding and should have carried on, but he couldn't resist those sadistic urges and there was always that 'what if' factor. It would have nagged at him if he had just carried on like nothing and let these two handle it on their own, which as he stood above the biker who was unconscious clutching his 'jewels' he very much imagines they would have full dealt with this quite easily, Bruiser? Fitting. //You almost became upstaged by two little girls, you now see why you're a C-lister at best, I'm sorely dissapointed in you, pathetic// the taunting voice was coming from the rat with a humans face that perched on a dumpster (though a normal rat to anyone else), once more this illusion was for his benefit alone. "Shut up." He mumbles. Was that out loud? "No, I'm not going to put you into foster care... though, where are you two headed?" //Adorable ain't she, just think... I could mold her into a viciously powerful priest, she'd put you to shame in a days time.// The mean look was slightly comical but after seeing the damage she was capable there was levity behind it. Laying hand on Molly's shoulder, Karolina replies, "He won't do anything to us," she assures the younger girl. "We all left, Molly. We had to." She smiles, sadly at that. There were so many reasons why they had to leave. "And the cops won't show up for a little while. But, we should move on," she agrees, still not toning down her lite brite colors. She looks at Moon Knight, uncertainly. The young woman you see before you stands about 5 foot tall and might weigh a little over a hundred pounds. She has long brown hair that seems to be slightly wavey and generally hangs down to just below her shoulders. Currently it seems to be in need of a bit of a trim as it hangs unevenly. She would be considered attractive by most as her face holds a certain child-like innocence and there appears to be no malice in her green eyes. Her figure is at best petite and possibly even slightly malnourished seeming yet the girl doesn't act like it most of the time. She seems to be almost constantly filled with energy. Her choice of clothing generally leans itself more towards the simple, pretty, and practical. It will be rare that anyone ever see's her dressed in a skirt much less a dress as she prefers tees, hoodies, and jeans most of the time. Her shoes generally always lean more towards the hiking boot style and usually well worn and comfortable ones at that. Her colors generally lean towards the lighter side and pastels more than darker colors or even bright colors. In almost every case she will have an ever-present and adorably cute hat on her head. Usually these lean towards the fluffy, cute, animal-style hats than anything really practical. Looking the Moon Knight guy over closely and obviously ready to throw a beatdown on him, Molly just nods when he says he's not gonna try to put them in foster care. "Good enough." She says and she turns to Karolina "Dunno...where ya stayin, Lucy? I got a flop but it's in Harlem. Kinda run down but there's some other folks stayin there too. Had to pop a couple of the guys for tryin to get handsy. One of the girls too." Harlem, flop, foster care, their clothes. Homeless children/teenagers? a pang of humanity courses through Moon Knight and he carelessly flips the biker over to pull out the wallet, thumbing through it. It would then be discarded tossed towards the two conversing girls. "Take that. These scumbags wont be needing it." The other two he would also check and their bag, it was empty no wonder they were holding out they fully intended to rip off the gun-runner another wallet was thrown to the two and he finishes collecting his things. He wasn't the pep talk sort or the lecturing kind, what could he say to these right now. Move along, that was about it, he had work to do... or to finish. "I'd suggest not shortcuts through here, these gangs get thicker around this side of town and it's back alleys." That was the best he could offer. Probably a good reason he didn't have kids of his own, well, one reason amongst the dozens of others. "In an abandoned house, with -- a friend that I met," Karolina tells Molly casually. "She doesn't really have a place, either. I've been showing her around the city." She pauses, then takes the money from Moon Knight. That, she's not especially shy about, all things considered. "Thanks, again." But, she doesn't offer her name - or, for that matter, ask for the psycho costumed fellows. "I'll introduce you to her," Karolina tells Molly. "You can crash with us." Chuckling softly, Molly pulls a roll of cash from her own pocket. "Ya know...this beating the crap outta gangers and pimps thing can be rewarding. Heh." She turns to Karolina and arches a brow and nods. "Was hoping you'd say that. With all this we shouldn't have to boost food for weeks. You guys bathing in the bus stations? I found this store down in Harlem where the clerk will let me use the bathroom and stuff without buyin nothin." Their conversation would carry on, three men looked as though they wouldn't be going anywhere and he found it an opportune time to be on his way. //What not going to stay and get into the girl talk? You could pull it off you sissy// A quiet murmur came from Moon Knight before his cape beat at the air with a quick turn a grapple launched he was pulling himself up over the lip of the building he had descended from and was moving on his way fading from sight into the wet canopy of New York sky, leaving the Runaways to their own designs, some part of him regretful he didn't get to stay and leave his trademark insignia on the foreheads of the criminals. There would be more who needed brought to justice, there always was. Category:Logs